


Taking care

by orphan_account



Series: After Effects [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: It might just be the flu, John is sick, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Suburb AU, Who da fuck knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesnt reply for a few days and Dave goes to visit him, finding him very sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\--turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist—

TG: yo egbert

TG: egbert

TG: john

TG: you must be away or someshit

TG: talk to you later then

\--turntechGodhead  ceased pestering ectoBiologist—

 

\--turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist—

TG: okay john im serious

TG: no one has heard from you in, like three days

TG: even karkat is kinda worried

TG: come on dude reply to us

TG: if youre like, made at us or someshit, just tell us

TG: okay that’s it im coming to youre house right now

\--turntechGodhead  ceased pestering ectoBiologist—

 

            Rain soaked through your think red jacket as you walked to the otherside of the cold Washington town that you now lived in.

After the Game had ended, everyone had been separated all across the country. When you had all figured out where the hell you were, it had been decided that some of you should live close to one another in pairs, that way no one will be completely alone. So that’s how you ended up getting a cheap apartment in Washington while John kept his house. Rose bunked with Kanaya and the teenage versions of your ectomom and Johns grandma. Dirk and Jake have taken over your old apartment and Jade and Karkat lived on her island, probably fucking everyday.

            It took you about twenty minutes to walk to the Egbert household. You shook out your wet, blond hair and pounded on the wooden door.

            “John! Open up the goddamn door!” you shouted. “Come on!”

            After a few minutes of knocking, you sighed, coming with the conclusion that the door wouldn’t be opened by one John Egbert anytime soon. Great.

            Reaching up, you ran your fingers over the door frame until they hit cold metal. Bingo. You took down the extra key and fitted it into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door.

            “John?” you said, opening the door and walking into the dark living room. “You there bro?” No answer.  Stepping quietly, you explore the downstairs, looking for John before making your way to the upper level and into Johns room.

            It wasn’t as dark in here, blueish light streaming from his computer and you could see the messages you sent along with ones from Rose, Jade, Karkat and even Jane and Jake. In the light you could make out the form that could only be John Egbert on his bed.

            “John?” A faint breath like sound came from him in response. You quickly perched your self on the side of his bed, shaking his shoulder slightly. “Upsie Daisy, quick scaring me, Johnny boy.” You said, making him emit another small noise. “John, get the fuck up.”  He rolled over and in the faint light you could see his blue eyes blink open lazily at you.  “Thank motherfucking god.” You breathed out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding.

            “Dave?” His voice was so raspy and weak that you had to strain your ears to hear it. “What are you doing here?”

            “No ones talked to you in days. What the hell did you expect me to do?” you said, suddenly holding your breath again.

            “Ive been sick is all.” He was going to say more, probably some where along the lines of ‘Im fine’ but he was interrupted with a large bout of rasping coughs that racked his thin frame. On instinct, you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close as he coughed.  It took minutes for it to stop and every second scared you deep to the bone. This was your _best friend_ and he was _coughing his lungs out._

            He was breathing heavily, his weight pressed again your chest and he was shaking slightly. You rubbed your hands in circles on his back in a comforting way. It was now that you could feel the heat rising off of him. “Damn John, you’re burning up! How sick are you?”  He didn’t respond, choosing only to keep leaning against you, eyes closed. “John!” You slapped his face gently. His eyes blinked open again and stared up at you. His eyes went in and out of focus slightly, and you could tell that his mind was nearly completely out of it. Fucking great.

            You move so you are leaning against the wall, an arm still around John, keeping him close to your chest. You are going to be here awhile.  Pulling out your phone, you message Rose.

 

\--turntechGodhead began pestering tentacleTherapist **—**

TG: we have a problem here

TT: What is it?

TG: john is sick as fuck

TG: hes like hotter then the pits of hell and I don’t know what the fuck to do

TT:  Do you know what sickness he has?

TG: no fucking clue

TT: I would consider taking him to the hospital, so you can find out what exactly this sickness is.

TG: yeah that would be a good idea

TG: ill have to call an ambulance because there is no way in hell im carrying him all the way to the hospital because we don’t have any fucking cars

TT: Okay, please keep my updated.

TT; I’ll inform everyone in what’s going on.

TG: thanks rose

TT: You’re welcome, brother.

\--turntechGodhead ceased pestering tentacleTherapist **—**

 

            One phone call and 15 minutes later, you and John are riding in the back of an ambulance to the nearest hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctors laugh at you

So apparently doctors laugh at you when you when you bring in a patience that has nothing but a really bad case of the flu  and a cough. They instruct you to take him back home and let him sleep and make sure he gets plenty of fluids and whatnot. So that's what you do.

Flagging a taxi, you carry John into the backseat, him still sleeping and you tell the driver where to take you. He gives you a strange look, but with a promise of extra cash, he drives you there quickly. 

You pay the man and lug the sleeping Egbert back into the house and up to his bedroom. 

Setting him back on his bed, his eyes slowly pop open once again. "Sorry" he says, voice still pretty weak but it was steadier then before. "I meant to message you guys." 

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter now." You reply as you fold a blanket around him. "You had all of us pretty fucking worried though, so a message would have been nice."

"Sorry." He closed his eyes again.

"Don't worry about it." You push a pillow under his head

"You don't have st-"

"Too bad Im staying anyway. And you are going to get the most ironic caring for ever. Chicken soup, movies the whole nine motherfucking yards."

He chuckled weakly."Okay Dave"

"Yeah, now go the fuck to sleep. I'm going to tell everyone that you aren't dead." You pull the blanket over his head and walk over to his computer, sliding into the seat gracefully.

The moment you logged in, messages hit you from every side.

 

\--gardenGeognostic began pestering turntechGodhead--

GG: whats going on with john? 

GG: do you know yet?

GG: im worried about him :(

GG: please tell me soon

\--gardenGeognostic ceased pestering turntechGodhead--

 

\-- tentacleTherapist began pestering turntechGodhead--

TT:  How is John?

TT: Dave?

TT: Hello?

TT:  Please message me 

\-- tentacleTherapist ceased pestering turntechGodhead--

 

\-- carncinoGenesist began pestering turntechGodhead--

CG: STRIDER.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH JOHN?

 CG: ANSWER ME FUCKER!

TG: calm your tits vantas

TG: johns fine 

TG: well if running a high fever and switching from being delirious and sane counts as fine

CG:  IT DOESN'T, BUT HE ISN'T DYING WHICH IS SOMETHING I GUESS.

TG: yeah not dying is very good

CG: SO BESIDE THE FEVER AND SHIT, HOW IS HE DOING? 

TG: right now he is sleeping and once he wakes up im going to give him the best soup in existence 

CG: DONT YOU GET ALL IF YOUR HUMAN FOOD OUT OF A CAN?

TG: hell fucking yes

TG: its the only way to get quality soup

CG: YOU COULD MAKE THE SOUP FROM SCRATCH IF YOU WANTED

CG: IT WOULD PROBABLY BE BETTER FOR JOHN

TG: if you wanna make soup and send it across the ocean for john to eat is fine with me

TG: but im not making shit.

CG: YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND A SICK BOY COULD EVER HAVE

TG: i know karkat

TG: you dont need to tell me all the time 

TG: im a big boy that can handle not being told hes great every few minutes

CG: FUCK YOU

TG: you know you want to

\-- carncinoGenesist blocked turntechGodhead--

 

 

\--turntechGodhead began pestering  gardenGeognostic--

TG: jade your boyfriend blocked me

GG: you deserved it too!

GG: you were being a dick

TG: i should have known better then to come to you

TG: you always take his side

GG: i do not! i only do when he's right :P

TG: whatever

GG: so how is john?

TG: fever and a bad cough

GG: it's better then other stuff

TG: yeah

GG: youre not going to leave him alone, are you?

TG: harley, what type of friend do you think i am?

TG: of course im not going to leave him alone

TG: god harley

GG: I had to check! don't be mad at me for being a good sister

TG: yeah whatever 

TG: its getting late here

TG: im going to go crash on the couch

GG: okay! goodnight Dave!

TG: night harley

\--turntechGodhead ceased pestering  gardenGeognostic--

 

You shut down the computer and stumble down the stairs in the dark. Finding the couch with your knee, you flop onto it and before you know it, you are fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY NEW CHAPTER! If anybody wants to bother me about chapters and the stories and stuff, you can do so on my Tumblr  
> http://kentuckyfriedbooks.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

            “Should I dump water on him?”

            “No! That’s extremely rude!”

            “So what?”

            You awake to the sound of voices echoing in your ears. Slowly opening your eyes, you see two men standing above you. Laying your arm across your eyes, you groan.

“How the _fuck_ did you two get in here?”

            Dirk smirked. “You left the door unlocked.”

            You sat up and grabbed your shades, pushing them onto your face. “How did you figure out where Johns house is?”

            Jake shrugged. “Rose told us.”

            “That bitch.” You stood, stretching your arms above your head as you examined the two men. Even though its been a while since you’ve seen them, they looked about the same. Dirk with his shades and blond hair to match yours and Jake with his sweep of black hair and thinner square glasses.

            “So what are you guys doing here?” you question, eyeing them suspiciously.

            “We thought you might want some help with Egbert.” Dirk responded.

            You raise your eyebrows. “Who said I needed help?”

            He shrugged. “I just figured-“

            “Figured what?” Your voice was steely and you narrowed your eyes.

            Before Dirk could respond, there was a loud crash from above you and without a moment hesitation, you bolted up the stairs and into Johns room.

            John  was sitting on the floor, looking very annoyed, his face flushed with heat. And his blankets scattered around him.

            “John, what happened?” You ask concernedly as you burst in.

            “I fell off the bed.” He replied, his voice stronger then it has been. He groped along the floor around him, searching for his glasses as Dirk and Jake appear behind you. Finding his glasses, he glanced up at the three of you, eyes focusing on Dirk and Jake. “What are you guys doing here?”

            Jake smiled at John. “Hey chap. We thought we might pay you two a visit and see how you were doing. Maybe help a pal out for a day or two.”

            “Oh. Thanks I suppose.” John broke off the sentence with a bout of  heaving, raspy coughs that shook is body.

            You glance behind you quickly and point your gaze on Dirk. “Can you go get some water for him?”

            “Yeah, sure.” The teenage version of your brother turned and walked back downstairs as Jake brushed past you and sat himself on the edge of Johns bed as the coughing subsided.

            Walking in as well, you  sit down next to John and lay your hand against his forehead. “Damn John, your still burning hotter then Karkat’s rage at everything. How the hell did you even manage to get this sick?”

            If possible, Johns face flushed more, with embarrassment this time. “I locked  myself out in the rain the other day.” He said, voice quiet.

            You lower your head into your hands as Jake laughs. You don’t know whether to join him in laughing or to yell at John for being stupid.  You settle for groaning at him. “John, you are a dumbass sometimes.”

            John glared at you as Dirk came back into the room with not only a glass of water, but a damp washcloth as well. He handed both to you before taking a seat next to Jake. “Put the cloth on his forehead and it should help cool him down.”

            “Okay.” You say as John takes the glass from you, only to nearly spill it on himself  when he starts coughing again.

            Grabbing the glass back quickly, you grip one of the blankets and wrap it around him shoulders as the coughing stops again.

            You lay the cloth across his forehead and held the glass to his lips and he drank gratefully. He leaned against your shoulder and within minutes, he was back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

            Dirk and Jake stay for only a few days,. During that time you watch more crappy movies then you thought existed and you and Dirk strife almost constantly. John would watch and when he was bored, Jake joined you.  His guns made you nervous, but luckily when the three if you strifed it was usually in what Jake called ‘fisticuffs’, which usually ended in Jake pinning Dirk down and kissing him. That’s usually when you abscond upstairs to Johns room, where he will laugh at you, claiming that your expression is priceless ever time.

            John is getting better quickly and it was during on of Dirk and Jakes make out sessions that John said something strange.

            “Hey Dave?” he said.

            You looked up from the game you were focused on. “Yeah?”

            “Do you have a crush on anyone?”

            The question took you by surprise. Why would John care? It wasn’t like he was interested in you. All of that sick-care was strictly platonic. Bros only. Right?

            “Nope.” You replied. “Why, you got the hots for someone, Strider?”

            He flushed bright red. “N-no!” His voice cracked as he looked away from you and placed his attention on something other then you. Even though you wondered what had made him so flustered, you let the topic go.

 

 

            Dirk and Jake leave on their fourth day. As John hugs Jake goodbye, Dirk pulls you aside into one of the hallways off the main room of the Egbert house hold.

“Sup?” you ask when you are out of earshot of the black haired boys.

“You got a crush on Egbert.” He said it like it was a pure fact

You hesitate and choose your words carefully before replying .“What make you think that?”

He scoffed. “Its obvious that you got the hots for hm. Its just about impossible to care and want to protect one person that much without loving them. Usually in a more then strictly platonic way.”

You glare at him. “I don’t have a crush on John. We are best bros and nothing more.”

Through his shades you could see him roll his eyes at you.”Yeah, Im sure. Just tell him how you feel or else youll regret it. Trust me.”

“I don’t have anything to tell him, but whatever.” You turn to walk away, but suddenly Dirk wraps his arms around you from behind. You turn and find your face pressed into his shoulder and for just a moment you feel like a little kid getting a hug from his older brother.

“Just trust me.” he whispered before letting you and walking away, returning to Jake and John.

You stand there for a moment, thinking about what he said. Was it more then platonic the way you thought about John? He is kinda adorable, not to mention funny. And his eyes. They were so fucking blue, nothing compared to the fiery hue of yours.

“Dave?” His voice breaks into your thoughts and you turn to face him as he walks down the hallway. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nah, just thinking.” You reply.

“Oh. Well,” he balanced on his heels and looked at you nervously “Dirk and Jake left.”

“I know.” You rest your arm on his shoulder. “Is there something bothering you, Egbert? You look like something is on your mind.”

He blushed. “There is actually something on my mind.” He murmured quietly.

You raise your eyebrows. “What is it?” Your heart was pounding for some reason and you hoped that he couldn’t hear it.

He glanced around nervously before leaning in and-oh holy shit those are Egbert lips on yours. They are warm and soft, not chapped at all. Your lips moved in rhythm with his and with a burst of strength, you pushed him against the wall of the hallway as you ran your hands up over his sides. “Dave..” he broke the suddenly intense kiss and he laughed lightly in the most adorable way possible. “This really isnt the response I expected to get.”

You smirked. “What did you expect?”

“I dunno, maybe for you to be angry with me?” he shrugged

“Nah, I its impossible to stay mad you for long, Egbert. And besides, Im not mad at all.”

He smiled wide. “Hey, you know what?”

“What?”

“I love you.” He brought his hands up to his chest, and using his fingers, her made a small heart sign. You just about fainted from the adorableness.

“I love you too, John.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is suck


End file.
